Vault!
Vault! is an endless platforming game released on July 22nd, 2015 for iOS on the Apple App Store and for Android on the Google Play store and Amazon App Store, and on browser on September 25th, 2015. The player plays as a character with a pole that uses this pole to vault over platforms. Gameplay The player controls a character holding a long stick. Tapping and holding will cause the player to press their stick down and push themselves up into the air, moving the player in an arc. Letting go of the tap will cause the player to hold the stick up and finish the vault. The player dies if they fall off the stage or are unable to finish their vault. If the player dies, they can continue by watching an advertisement (can be used once per game) or paying fifty coins, although this fee goes up for subsequent deaths. Characters *King Edward (starting character) *Mr. Fish (50 coins) *Panic Bot (300 coins) *The Dragon (600 coins) *Dave (1000 coins) *Chairman Meow (2000 coins) Hazards *'Red balls' - Red balls appear either on the ground or one block high. They kill the player on contact and bounce them backwards. Interactive objects *'Hoops' - Grants two additional points when vaulted through. *'Springs' - Springs bounce the player upwards in an arc. Announcements *'June 19th, 2015' - Nitrome revealed Vault and posted a screenshot of the game *'Jun 30th, 2015' - Nitrome posted a Vine preview of Vault *'July 20th, 2015' Nitrome announced that Vault would be released on July 22nd, 2015 *'July 21st, 2015 ' Nitrome released a trailer for Vault *'August 6th, 2016' - Nitrome posted that the Apple App Store had featured Vault! as part of their Olympics 2016 feature. File:1331-1434721521-vault_blog_screenshot_big.png|The June 19 2015 preview screenshot File:Vault - preview|The Vine preview video File: Vault titlescreen.png|A picture from Vault released on July 20th, 2015 File:Vault! Available Tomorrow!|The game's trailer Gallery Vault advertisement Cooped Up.png|An advertisement for Vault! in Cooped Up Versions Release version Released on the Apple App Store, Google Play store, and Amazon App Store on July 22nd, 2015, this is the initial release version of the game. It is labelled 1.0 on the Apple App Store, 1.0.4 on the Google Play store, and 1.0.3 on the Amazon App Store. The Google Play release version is treated as an update and is mentioned as making some "minor adjustments" to the game. Google Play update version 1 This update was released on May 18th, 2016, and was released for the purpose of testing a new advertisement system . Despite being an update to the game, the update's version number did not change. Google Play update version 2 This update was released on May 26th, 2016, and is mentioned in the update notes as making "minor adjustments". Development Vault was revealed on June 19th, 2015 . A Vine video preview was posted on June 30th, 2015 . On July 1st, 2015, Romain Macré, the game's programmer, mentioned how the game was close to completion , and on July 2nd, 2015, Jon Annal posted how the game was almost ready to be submitted to the various mobile app stores . The game had been completed by July 14th, 2015, and submitted to the Apple App Store, Google Play, and Amazon App Store . The game was approved on these places by July 20th, 2015, Nitrome announcing on this day how it would be released on July 22nd, 2015. On September 8th, 2015, Nitrome said that they were planning to release a Unity version of Vault soon , Nitrome again on September 18th saying that they were still hoping to release the game the following week . Vault was released on browser on September 25th, 2015 . Cameos * Glitches *If the player dies in the section with two springs and buys a continue, they can restart from the area the second spring is located, however, the player cannot pass this point. *Rarely, immediately during the countdown after buying a continue, the player's character may be spawned at the very bottom of the screen behind a platform and end up dying when the countdown starts as they are not present on a platform. Stuck Zone.png|The player spawned behind a platform Killing continue.png|The player killed during the countdown *When the player moves at a very high speed, the game will start to lag and the player's pole will lag behind the player. Reception Promotions On August 5th, 2016, Nitrome posted that Vault! had been featured on the Apple App Store as part of their Olympics 2016 feature . Trivia *Unlike Nitrome's previous cross platform releases, ''Vault!'s icon displayed on Nitrome.com is not identical to the app icon for mobile devices. The Nitrome.com version retains a portion of the game's background, whereas in the mobile icon, King Edward is seen against a bright green backdrop. Vault-icon.png|Mobile icon Ico_vault.png|Website icon *The player can touch interactive objects or hazards when dying. * *On the front page of Nitrome.com 2.5, in the "FEATURED" section, the icon for Vault does not display the game's logo. Project-vault.png|The icon for Vault References }} Category:Music by Dave Cowen Category:Programming by Romain Macré Category:Art by Helm Category:2015 games Category:Vault Category:Mobile phone games Category:IOS games Category:Android games Category:Browser games Category:Endless games